


Ewok

by MrProphet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Ewok

The three Stormtroopers huddled against their makeshift barricade as the rain pounded down on them.

“Damn jungle planets,” Trooper Coel muttered. “Why did it have to be us, Sarge?”

“Because we’re here, lad,” Sergeant Brorn replied. He shivered in his armour and pulled his rain cloak tight around his shoulders.

“We must have done something terrible,” Trooper Houk sighed. He hawked and spat onto the floor. “Roeke’s Clearing truly is the arse-end of the Empire.”

“Put your helmet on, TKG-421!” Inzen snapped. “They’re still out there.”

“They can’t be,” Houk groused, but he quickly replaced his white helmet and locked down the seals. “Roeke’s Clearing,” he sighed. “It’d take a Corellian to give his name to a rotten, stinking, middle-of-nowhere rock like this.”

“How many did we get last time?” Lieutenant Breem of the Imperial Army asked. “I counted at least sixty, wouldn’t you say Xard?”

“That only leaves three-thousand-nine-hundred-and-forty,” Lieutenant Xard replied. “Forgive me if I don’t stand down my Stormtroopers just yet.”

Brorn picked up his longblaster and rested it over the top of the barricade. “Thermal viewers on,” he ordered in a sharp whisper. “TKG platoon, stand to! Coel, electrobinoculars.”

“I don’t see anything,” Coel said. His voice was shaking nervously, but his hands were steady on the electrobinoculars.

“Mark one-five,” Corporal Jaens called out. “Large thermal mass on the tree line!”

“Report, Coel,” Xard ordered. He lifting his own macrobinoculars but they would not show much through the rain.

Coel swung the electrobinoculars. “Emperor protect us!” he gasped.

“What is it, Coel?”

“Ewoks, sir! Bleeding thousands of them!”


End file.
